Flower Shop
by Kayda-Starr
Summary: X-MEN AU. Ororo Munrue just bought a nice little shop from across from a pet store. She believes this will be the best chance to get away from her past to have a better more peaceful future. She is determine to mind her own business and keep to herself . That is until a stray cat and the man from the pet store seem to want to turn her world upside down.
1. New Neighbor

A stout man crouched down to the create in front of him a small smile across his face. "Well X this is what you get for getting out...again" He says with a soft laugh as he patted the cat lightly.

"Mow" the voice of an aged tabby came from the crate and the stout man laughed softly as he picked up the crate.

"Sorry old man didn't mean to startle you." He says walking into the store that proudly bore the name Logan's Pets, he happened to be the owner James Logan to be precise, and places the crate on he counter be for turning to the door closing it. "Ta' make sure you don't head right out that door." He said in his rich Australian accent.

He then opened the crate and took the old fellow out and placed him in a bigger room with two kittens one a Russian Blue the other a Siamese. "Ya know your supposed to be keeping the elf and princess here outta trouble." He says petting each kitten as he spoke. The old tabby known as X gave him a long tired look. "Come on don't give me that look they are still new to this Xevior, Kurt and Kitty need you to be their mentor." James says nudging the cat a bit towards the kittens. He yawned softly and started to wrangle the two protesting kits toward the a gold furred Persian who purred and licked them.

James laughed as the pair meowed loudly then a small spark of sadness reached his eyes. "You two be nice to Red I know you ain't siblings and this is not your mom but Jean here lost her babies and you two make her more happy." He says with a soft tone the two youngsters meowed and turned towards the older female and curled against her. This made him smile and lock the door.

"Meow!" A deep voice said from the next cage over a ragged male calico with one eye missing stared back.

"Nice to see you two Scotty boy, don't worry Cy me nor the kits are stealing your girl." He assures with a soft chuckle and he cleaned out his cage and topped off his food and water. The cat huffed and turned away.

"Fireworks! Fireworks!" Said the parrot waking up from her sleep he sighed and turned to her after locking Scott's cage.

"Not yet you pyro!" He laughed walking towards the bird and spies a van out the window. "Hmmm? Well look at that looks like we got a neighbor. "James says picking up the parrot and placing her on his shoulder.

"Fireworks! Fireworks!" The parrot says nodding her head up and down making him grin.

"No Jubilee. It might be one a those merchandise sto..." what ever he was about to say left his mind as a goddess holding a potted fly trap walked by. He gulped softly his eyes slowly taking her in. She was about six foot at the most, dark chocolate colored skin but, it was her beautiful blue eyes that caught his attention. Then he saw her long white silver hair. He took a double take to make sure he was guessing her age right. If he had to guess she was some where from her mid to late twenties to early thirties. He chuckled as the young men helping her with the plants were drooling over her. He cast her a glance and she never seemed to notice. James nodded this told him a lot about his new neighbor.

"Fireworks! Fireworks!" Jubilee says breaking his concentration from the mysterious and beautiful woman.

"All right all right I will feed you." James says turning back to his work.

.

#################################################################

 **Author's note:** hello first I DO NOT OWN X-MEN! Second I decided that since I have been wanting to do his story since I first started writing that I would go ahead and do it. I am debating on making I M and debating on certain scenes later on . If I do I will be making an accomaning story on wattpad because I don't want to break the rules here. Third please feel free to review, follow , or fave all three if you wish. Thank you. Thank you to then guest who pointed out I should re look this over.


	2. Man In The Window

Ororo could have sworn that when she first moved in that there is a man in the pet store. She remembered catching a glimpse of a stalky, yet brawny man. It had sparked her interest so much that 'Ro had waved off the young men who helps her move with haste. Now days later she had seen not even a glimpse nothing but his outline or a shadow at the door.

She huffed and rolled her eyes at herself she did not come here to moon over some mystery man she came here to get away. No matter how or what he looks like she needs to stay low and quiet. She does not want to be noticed not a bit. Then maybe she could breathe easy and stop looking over her shoulder. She is a free woman now and free women should not be filled with worry.

With that she turned to the empty pot behind her and rolled it around a bit to help settle the potting soil. Then glanced at the Azaleas that were cramped in a much to small pot. With gentle hands she relieved them of the confine of the small ceramic pot they once called home. After that she took great care to gently tuck them into the fresh soil of the new pot.

She nodded satisfied once that was done and placed them near a window. With a soft tuneless hum she picked up a watering can and went through her little shop applying water where needed. If any one had stopped to listen you could have heard her softly murmuring to each plant as she looked the leaves over.

Ororo was so lost in thou she did not hear the padding of four padded feet just behind her. She did jump up startled when she felt something soft and warm brush against her leg. With big round eyes she looked down to see an old tabby Tom there.

"Mow" he says with a tip of his head she was almost convinced the old boy had a look of concern across his old muzzle. 'Ro closed her eyes and counted backwards from twenty taking long deep breathes not only had he startled her he had given her heart quite the jumpstart. When she opened them again and there he was still sitting there with his head tilted the other way that look of concern on his muzzle.

"You should not sneak up on some one like that sir, next time you must announce yourself." Ororo scolds and then sighs wondering what it has come to that she must talk to a cat as if he understood. When he looked as if he was nodding his head up and down she took a very slow look around then back at him.

She lifted one hand and rubbed her eyes with her first two fingers and her thumb. Then she rubbed her nose too for good measure. When her eyes opened again she did not saw the cat sitting right in front of her. For a moment her be lived that she had seen it all if he had not been there at all if not for the tail she saw disappearing into her office.

With a loud sigh she scrambles after the old tabby and scoops him up. "Not in there." She says firmly when she sets him down again she spies his tag. "Good you belong to someone now I can get you home." She says and gently lifts the tag to read it then groans softly.

Hello, my name is Professor Xevior if I am found please return me to the pet store. With a soft sigh she scratched his head and looked out the window to see the lights were off at the pet shop. "You're a cunning one are you not Professor? Or should I call you Xevior? " she asked with a soft smile.

"Meow" he responds to the second name and she laughs the first real laugh in as many years as she could remember.

"All right looks like I have company for tonight come along you devious cat you." Ororo says with a hearty chuckle as she picking the cat up again. After swiping the keys and locking up she is on her way but not with out a glance back at the dark store. She would have sworn later that there was a figure in the darkened window pacing. She shrugged it off and went home.

#################################################################

 **Author's note:** I sincerely hope you all are liking the story so far ^_^ Oh I don't own or run either a pet shop/store or a flower shop so if I make an errors about how to run either I am sorry ^^; Any way feel free to leave a comment, fave , and or follow this story.


	3. Home Of the Missing

**Home of the Missing**

Logan paced the his frustrations pretty clear at this point. He had feed the animals and found that blasted cat missing again. He worried that Xavier had been ran over or something. He swore that cat was more trouble than a kitten.

He thought back to when the older cat had found his way to Logan. He had been in a pretty bad place drinking his life away at the local bar. Then he got kicked out for starting a fight and almost killing a man. Luckily he was stopped before hand and the man had apologised for pushing his buttons.

Logan had become real good pals with the man later and they hung out and talked a lot. But, it was thanks to a half starved to death , mangy tabby that had changed his whole world. That single cat had saved his life and got him to open up the pet shop.

He knew that he was no good to take care of any kind of pet as a pet but, to give abandoned pets a home he could do that easily. Ever since the day of finding Xavier he began taking in unwanted or abandoned pets. Even strays seemed drawn to him though he could never figure out why.

He paused in his pacing and looked out the window, Xavier always came home and when he did it was with some sorry creature the latest of these had been Kitty. The poor kitten had been scrawny and pretty mangy. Kurt had been way too friendly and set off the abused kitten and at first they did not get along.

Now he knew he was going to have trouble separating the two. He knew their bond was not a sibling one and that they had gotten a real loving attachment to each other which amazed him and gave him a warm feeling.

"Wherever you are old man you better be safe these two young ones adore you and I do not think they could handle anything happening to ya." Logan says more to himself then any one he sighs and turns back to the others and patted his leg.

A good sized grey fluffy Saint Bernard got up on his feet and walked over to him wagging his tail. "Okay Beast you got first watch and don't you dare eye that pretty little poodle she might be blind but, her owner don't like you much." he says with a laugh that rumbled like some kind of big cat purr deep inside his chest before patting the dog's head.

He turned to the door behind the counter and to the left, the one to the right lead to his storage room,and opened it. Behind the door is a flight of stairs that lead to a decent sized apartment that sat directly on top of the shop. It had three rooms and two baths. It was sparsely furnished with only a bed, couch, a table, and a fridge that always had food.

With a scratch to his lean stomach he pulled the fridge open and pulled out a pork chop and some salad. He did not like greens much but they kept him from getting sick so he ate them anyway.

After making and eat in his meal he stretched and went off to sleep. His sleep was anything but restful worry still ravaged his mind about poor Xavier and his fate.


End file.
